


La historia de amor más bonita del mundo

by Raquellu47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Tandler es un periodista que pide historias de amor peculiares, de las que te enternecen. Pensando que su idea había fracasado al no recibir ninguna, se sorprende cuando un día encuentra una carta de un tal Johnny Rosales, dispuesto a relatarle la historia de cierto escritor y su musa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La historia de amor más bonita del mundo

Abrí el correo, como cada mañana, mientras daba sorbos a mi taza de café recién hecho, tratando de no quemarme. Vi que tenía varias facturas: la luz, el agua, el dentista por el empaste de hacía una semana, el coche y su maldita avería en el radiador… Suspiré, sin saber todavía cómo iba a hacer para pagar todo aquello a la vez. Tiré las facturas sin abrir a la mesa, queriendo apartarlas de mi vista, siguiendo ese tonto y totalmente irracional pensamiento de  _"_ si no lo veo, no existe". Sería más aceptable en un niño de 9 años, no en un periodista adulto de 35. Sacudí la cabeza, dando un sorbo a la taza. Lo demás no era más que publicidad…

\- Qué solicitado estás – mascullé para mí mismo, desbordando ironía.

Dejé el café en la mesa, y me encaminé a la cocina, rascándome la nuca, pensando en la excusa que pondría para justificar el adelanto que tendría que pedirle a mi jefe. La vez anterior fue porque mi madre estaba enferma, así que ese no lo podía volver a usar, tendría que ser más original.  _¡Piensa! ¡Se supone que eres escritor!,_  me reprendí a mí mismo, abriendo la nevera para sacar leche fría. De vuelta en la mesa, fui a echar la leche en el café, con la intención de hacerlo bebible.

Entonces fui consciente de que seguía con un catálogo de publicidad en la mano. Miré lo que era y solo vi electrodomésticos que no era capaz de pagar. Giré la cabeza para observar mi vieja nevera y el destartalado horno y me encogí de hombros, tirando el catálogo en la mesa, encima de las facturas. Pero al lanzarlo una carta salió despedida de dentro, aterrizando unos metros más allá.

Curioso, me acerqué a donde había caído, mirando que no tenía remitente, solo mi nombre escrito con letra pulcra y clara en la parte frontal del sobre. No tenía ni siquiera sellos. Fruncí el ceño, algo asustado, sin saber qué demonios esperarme de aquello. ¿Acaso era una carta de amenaza? ¿Si la abro habrá alguna clase de polvos que me envenenarán? ¿Explotará? Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome estúpido, y me agaché a recogerla. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y decidí ponerme una sudadera, ya que solo iba vestido con los pantalones de pijama. Una vez estuve calentito dentro de mi sudadera del NYPD, me senté en una silla y miré fijamente el sobre durante unos segundos, sopesando mis opciones.

O me arriesgaba, lo abría y terminaba con esa curiosidad típica de los periodistas que me estaba comiendo por dentro, o lo tiraba a la basura tal y como estaba. Ladeé la cabeza, todavía con mis ojos fijos en la carta.

Al final, soltando un suspiro de resignación, cogí el sobre y deslicé el dedo bajo la pestaña, tirando de ella hacia arriba y rompiéndola. Respiré hondo, preparándome.

\- Allá vamos – dije en voz alta, inconscientemente.

Guiñé los ojos, con miedo, y alejé la cara un poco del sobre, como si fuera a explotar allí mismo. Ignoré la sensación de que me estaba comportando de nuevo como un paranoico, como un niño de 9 años, y terminé de abrirlo, casi dejando soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que no explotaba o soltaba nada raro que pudiera matarme. Saqué el papel cuidadosamente doblado que había en su interior y lo desdoblé, viendo que era una carta escrita con la misma pulcra y clara letra con la que habían escrito mi dirección en el sobre. Fruncí el ceño, la curiosidad dando sacudidas en mi interior como si fuera un animal rabioso enjaulado.

_"Querido Paul Tandler,_

_Me llamo Johnny Rosales, e, irónicamente, soy jardinero por vocación. Toda mi vida he cuidado de las plantas y ellas han cuidado de mí. Pero no te voy a aburrir con datos sobre mi vida, ya que probablemente no te interesen. El motivo de que te escribiera es que siempre leo tu columna en el Garden City News, ahora que me paro a pensarlo, parece que toda mi vida gira alrededor de mis amigos vegetales. Voy al grano, perdona, tiendo a desviarme en las conversaciones, es cosa de familia._

_El otro día, como normalmente hago, estaba leyendo el periódico cuando vi tu petición sobre historias de amor que nos hubieran chocado por alguna peculiaridad en especial. El caso es que creo que conozco la historia de amor más bonita jamás contada, porque la veo todos los días. Espero que consigas leer esta carta y que no hayas recibido tantas que ya no quieras conocer más historias de amor, porque de veras creo que se merece cierta atención."_

Dejé de leer, tratando de aclarar la mente. Con cuidado, como si fuera mi más preciado tesoro, coloqué la carta en la mesa y solo pude soltar una risa de alivio.

Tanto miedo para que solo fuera un admirador escribiéndome, halagándome y, además, siendo el único que había contestado a mi petición sobre historias de amor excepcionales. Casi me había sentido fracasado cuando los días pasaron y no recibía ni una sola carta o e-mail. Pero parecía ser que solo tenía que confiar y aguardar…

Con más curiosidad ahora, tomé de nuevo las hojas de papel y reanudé la lectura, interesado por conocer esa historia.

_"Como ya te dije previamente (espero que no te importe que me tome la confianza para tratarte de tú), yo soy jardinero. Además de trabajar en casas particulares, siempre que puedo, trato de echar una mano en el cementerio de Trinity, ya que hay mucho que cuidar. Allí es donde conocí al principal protagonista de la historia que tengo que contarte._

_Una mañana de verano, creo recordar, ya al final de los meses calurosos, un hombre bastante mayor entró cojeando en el cementerio, ayudándose con un bastón para poder caminar bien, y llevando en el otro brazo un enorme ramo de rosas y un café. Me llamó la atención por el hecho del café, ya que no sueles ver a señores mayores bebiendo café por los líos con el corazón y la tensión. El caso es que algo tenía ese hombre que no pude apartar la vista de él mientras le veía recorrer el camino de grava, en busca de una tumba en especial. Como todos los visitantes, tenía la sombra de la soledad caminando a su lado, un brillo en los ojos que les delata, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa puesta en la cara y se tomaba las cosas con humor. ¿Cómo llegué a conocerle tan bien? Ahí me dirijo. Te cuento tanto preliminar para que entiendas bien la historia, aparte de que me gusta enredarme tanto como las plantas que cuido._

_Este señor se paró ante una tumba, no muy lejos de donde yo estaba con mi carretilla, arreglando unos rosales algo mustios por la falta de agua. Yo estaba concentrado en mi trabajo, con un pulverizador cargado de agua rica en sales minerales, regando con cariño aquellas rosas, cuando oí que el hombre me llamaba con un silbido. Dejé el pulverizador en la carretilla y me saqué los guantes, colocándome mejor el sombrero que me protegía del sol._

_\- Muchacho, ¿puede usted cortar esos hierbajos de ahí, por favor? Como me agache yo, ya no me vuelvo a levantar – me pidió el hombre, sonriente._

_\- Por supuesto, señor._

_En seguida limpié la tumba de quien supuse que sería su mujer, dado la fecha de nacimiento y la de muerte. Me despedí de aquel peculiar hombre y seguí mi camino. Día tras día, aquel final de verano y principios de otoño, le veía entrar por la puerta, saludando al portero cordialmente, siempre cargado con un café y el ramo de rosas. Yo ya estaba preparado y tenía la tumba perfectamente cuidada, sin ningún hierbajo que estropeara el blanco mármol. Casi pasó medio año, y el hombre todos los días, puntual como un reloj, se presentaba en el cementerio para visitar a su ser querido. No importaba si hacía viento, si caía la tormenta del siglo o si estaba nevando, siempre podías contar con verle a las 12.00 de la mañana entrando por el portalón con su bastón. Normalmente venía solo, aunque hubo un par de veces que le acompañó una joven pelirroja con sus mismos ojos azules._

_La mañana del día de fin de año, mientras estaba ocupado protegiendo las flores más delicadas de las duras heladas de la época, el señor se me acercó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y una orquídea en la mano._

_\- ¿Necesita algo? – Pregunté, pensando que tenía alguna petición. Él negó con la cabeza, sus ojos azules, iguales que los de su hija, fijos en los míos._

_\- Tome, he comprado esto para usted – me dijo, alargándome la orquídea._

_\- ¿Para mí? – Me sorprendió mucho ese gesto de un hombre con el que no había intercambiado más de tres palabras._

_\- Sí, es mi manera de agradecerle que cuide tan bien de la tumba de mí querida Katherine. ¿Se cree que no me he dado cuenta de que siempre está libre de hierbas y reluciente?_

_Enrojecí, agradecido, y acepté la hermosa flor._

_\- Muchas gracias, señor…_

_\- Castle. Richard Castle – se presentó, ofreciéndome su mano. La estreché, sin hacer mucha fuerza por miedo a hacerle daño._

_\- Johnny Rosales._

_\- Un placer, Johnny._

_El señor Castle se encaminó a la puerta del cementerio, despacio, sin arriesgarse a pisar una placa de hielo y caer. Volví a mi tarea, todavía sin salir del asombro, y entonces él se giró y me gritó:_

_\- ¡Feliz año nuevo!"_

Hice una pausa para echarme más café e ir a un lugar más confortable que aquella dura y vieja silla de madera. Calentándome las manos con la taza, me dejé caer en el sillón colocado frente a un gran ventanal que daba a la calle. Alcé la mirada brevemente, viendo el cielo gris y encapotado, la gente caminando inclinada hacia delante para luchar contra el fuerte viento de otoño. Sin tener ninguna envidia de los pobres desafortunados de fuera, me arrebujé en la sudadera, negándome a encender la calefacción tan pronto, y volví a mi lectura.

_"Al año siguiente, hubo una temporada en la que el señor Castle no apareció, casi un mes y medio. Aun así, seguí cuidando de la tumba de su querida Katherine, como él me había dicho, con una curiosidad enorme por saber qué habría pasado para que aquel hombre faltara a sus citas diarias con su mujer. Traté de no ponerme en lo peor, ya que la joven pelirroja si aparecía algunos días sueltos, con un pequeño ramo de nomeolvides._

_Sería marzo cuando volví a oír un familiar saludo._

_\- Buenos días, JJ._

_\- Buenos días, señor Castle. ¿Cómo está?_

_\- Tirando, ya sabes… Los achaques de la edad._

_Silbando una suave melodía, se acercó a donde yo estaba, inclinado frente a la tumba de su mujer._

_\- Perdone – me disculpé, al ver que observaba atentamente._

_\- No te disculpes, muchacho. Agradezco enormemente tu trabajo._

_Incliné la cabeza, terminando de limpiar el mármol. Con un trapo, abrillanté la superficie, ligeramente desgastada por el clima._

_\- Tendrás que disculparme por no haber venido en tanto tiempo… - dijo el señor Castle. Por un momento, pensé que me estaba hablando a mí, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con su mujer._

_Quizá te extrañe que me pareciera más normal que hablara con una tumba que conmigo, pero cuando eres un asiduo como yo, comprendes que muchos de los que van al cementerio suelen mantener conversaciones con sus seres queridos._

_\- Ya sabes cómo se me pone la pierna con el frío, además de que me pilló la gripe que ha tenido a media ciudad enferma. Alexis estuvo preocupada por mí pero soy un hombre duro de roer, nadie mejor que tú para estar de acuerdo, ¿verdad? Me contó que vino a verte varias veces, así no estabas tan sola en mi ausencia. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, cariño, y te traigo tu café, como siempre. Grande, con leche desnatada y vainilla._

_El hombre dejó el café en la hierba, y el gigante ramo de rosas también. Iba a retirarme, cargando de nuevo con mi carretilla para dejarles privacidad, cuando el señor Castle me llamó._

_\- Johnny._

_\- Dígame, señor Castle – respondí, algo sorprendido de que recordara mi nombre._

_\- Siéntate conmigo, Kate quiere conocerte._

_\- No quisiera importunarle, señor…_

_\- ¡Chorradas! Venga, siéntate, sé que tienes curiosidad._

_Conteniendo una sonrisa, sabiéndome pillado, me senté al lado de aquel peculiar hombre, en ese banco de piedra que parecía que lo habían colocado allí expresamente._

_\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – inquirió él, sin mirarme._

_\- ¿De veras que no le importa? – pregunté a mi vez, inseguro._

_\- Para nada. Yo también era muy curioso de joven, y también me habría llamado la atención conocerme._

_Me reí junto a él, solo que su risa se volvió en tos y se disculpó mientras luchaba por coger aire. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto._

_\- Maldita gripe… - masculló para sí mismo._

_\- ¿Por qué le trae café?_

_\- Era nuestro símbolo… Espera, no vas a comprenderlo si no te explico nuestra historia primero. Es… bastante peculiar. Pensarás que fui un tonto por mucho tiempo y te daré la razón, porque ambos fuimos unos ciegos, ¿verdad, Kate?_

_Los días pasaron y cada día me sentaba a su lado durante una hora, escuchándole relatar su historia de amor con aquella mujer llamada Katherine Houghton Beckett. Cada vez que mencionaba su nombre, una luz se encendía en aquellos expresivos ojos azules y una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su arrugada cara, la sonrisa de un hombre todavía enamorado. Poco a poco, dato a dato, llegué a conocer las idas y venidas de aquellos dos cabezotas._

_Kate Beckett era una detective de homicidios, cuya madre fue asesinada y el asesino nunca pillado, lo que hizo que ella levantara un muro a su alrededor, dejando fuera a todas aquellas personas que pudieran herirla. Richard Castle era un escritor multimillonario, algo egoísta y con muy alta estima de sí mismo. Un asesinato juntó a estas dos personas tan diferentes y las obligó a trabajar juntos, con algo de ayuda del alcalde de New York, íntimo amigo de Castle. El caso es que, al principio, Kate no soportaba a Richard, pensaba que era un niño pequeño, incluso peor, pero ambos sentían una atracción mutua. Ella la ignoraba, respondiendo con fría indiferencia a todos los intentos de Castle por algo más._

_Un año pasó y fueron conociéndose mejor. Beckett comprendió que Rick tenía una fachada, una imagen pública, pero que en realidad era bien diferente a lo que dejaba entrever; y, poco a poco, comenzaron una amistad basada en enfados, celos y tentarse mutuamente._

_Otro año pasó y Castle hizo lo peor que podría haber hecho: volver con su exmujer. Si había habido alguna posibilidad, aquello la pulverizó en el acto. Beckett volvió a levantar sus murallas, se encerró en su castillo y negó la atracción que sentía por el escritor, atracción que se había tornado en algo más. A Castle le tocó volver a ir golpeando el muro, haciendo grietas. Para finales de ese año, por culpa de la investigación sobre el asesinato de su madre que Kate estaba llevando a cabo, con ayuda del escritor, y debido a que se estaba acercando demasiado a la verdad, su mentor y capitán resultó muerto a manos de los asesinos de su madre y Beckett, en el entierro de su capitán, recibió un disparo que la tuvo al borde de la muerte."_

Dejé de leer abruptamente, dándome cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, en tensión. Sabía que ella no iba a morir ya que al final tuvieron una historia juntos, pero aún me temblaban las manos mientras pasaba la página.

_"Mientras Beckett yacía en el césped del cementerio, en los brazos del escritor, medio inconsciente por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, Castle tuvo miedo de que muriera sin que supiera qué sentía por ella._

_\- La veía tan pálida entre mis brazos, su sangre manando sin control del pecho, mis manos empapada de ella… - el señor Castle se estremeció mientras me lo contaba, sus ojos apagados, su voz ronca. Se notaba a la legua que se sentía culpable de aquello, por haberla presionado a investigar el caso de su madre. – Pensé que la perdía, creí que no iba a salir de aquella. En sus ojos había tanto miedo, impregnaba todo, los gritos resonaban como ecos distantes, solo era capaz de ver a la mujer que amaba en mis brazos, muriéndose sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más que insultarme por haber desperdiciado esos tres años juntos. Así que tomé la resolución de "_ ahora o nunca _"… Y le dije que la quería._

_\- ¿Y cómo reaccionó ella? – le había preguntado yo, con una creciente excitación, pensando que ya comenzaba el verdadero romance. El señor Castle sacudió la cabeza, con una triste sonrisa._

_\- Mintiéndome. Cuando despertó tras la operación, me faltó tiempo para salir corriendo de la comisaria a ir a verla. La encontré en su cama de hospital, con cara de cansancio pero viva, y eso ya era mucho si tienes en cuenta que esperaba no volver a verla._

_Beckett había sentido miedo de decirle que lo recordaba todo, ya que debido a su famosa muralla, no sería capaz de entregarse al 100% en una relación, así que decidió que era mejor decirle a Rick que no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado._

_\- Tres meses pasé sin oír nada sobre ella, ni una sola palabra. Hasta su mejor amiga que me había dicho que la dejara sola, que necesitaba pensar y superar el trauma. – Me contó Castle, otro día diferente, nuevas rosas y otro café en la tumba. – Cuando la vi en una de mis firmas de libros… Pensé que era un fantasma, que ya me había vuelto loco del todo…_

_Kate mantuvo su mentira y Rick seguía insistiéndole de vez en cuando, sospechando que algo ocultaba pero sin imaginarse_ qué _era._

_\- ¿Cuándo lo averiguaste? – inquirí, sabiendo que lo había hecho. Era un hombre muy perspicaz, de los que se fijan en los pequeños detalles._

_\- En un interrogatorio – dijo simplemente, perdido en sus recuerdos. – Tengo las palabras grabadas a fuego aquí – se señaló la cabeza, con un gesto brusco – Kate sabe cuánto me molestó enterarme así y no que me lo dijera ella cara a cara. No sabía que yo estaba tras el cristal, escuchándolo todo, entre más tarde y salí más pronto, sin poder creérmelo. Kate estaba enfadada, bastante enfadada, y le gritó al sospechoso_ "¿Quieres saber lo que es un trauma? A mí me dispararon en el pecho y recuerdo cada segundo".

_Castle se había sentido tan estúpido, pensando que Kate no le correspondía, en vez de darse cuenta de que ella estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer… El caso es que comenzó a comportarse como al principio de todo: de fiesta en fiesta y de rubia en rubia, aplicando la regla de los puñales y los dobles sentidos. La pobre Beckett estaba desconcertada, sin saber por qué él estaba tan frío y distante, y entre unas cosas y otras, otro año pasó casi sin que ellos hicieran nada._

_\- ¿¡Cuatro años de tira y aflojas?! – exclamé cuando me dijo aquello, sin dar crédito. - ¿¡Cuatro años sin daros cuenta de que estabais locos el uno por el otro?! – sacudí la cabeza._

_\- Lo sé, lo sé. Ya te avisé al principio que ibas a pensar que éramos tontos, y lo fuimos, ¿verdad, Kate? Estuvimos muy ciegos por mucho tiempo… Y tuvimos que discutir para poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa – el señor Castle se quedó callado durante un rato, pensativo – La verdad es que no fue una experiencia muy placentera… Pensé que terminaba todo ahí, que no había posibilidad alguna…_

_\- ¿Pero qué pasó? – inquirí, muerto de curiosidad._

_El señor Castle soltó una carcajada y me miró con sus ojos azules llenos de diversión._

_\- Le dije que la quería… Mis palabras exactas fueron:_ "¡Por qué te quiero!" _Ella me echó en cara que hubiera retenido información sobre el caso de su madre pero, en mi defensa, - dijo, alzando un dedo torcido por la artritis, logrando callar mi protesta – si no la mantenía alejada del caso la iban a matar. Y no podía perderla. Así que cuando ella me dijo que no sabía si podía confiar en mí, reventé y le solté la parrafada de mi vida – el escritor sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste._

_\- ¿Qué le dijiste?"_

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunté.

Desperté de golpe de mi ensoñación y me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Pero no había tiempo para sentirse tonto, o loco o nada. Las ansias me estaban comiendo, tenía el corazón en puño y mi respiración estaba acelerada, todo mi cuerpo en tensión por saber qué había pasado al final. Pasé la hoja y seguí leyendo con avidez.

" _Rick le echó en cara que, después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, desde secuestros hasta ser drogados o misiones de incógnito, fuera capaz de decirle que no sabía si podía confiar en él._

_\- Me sentí herido, la verdad – confesó el anciano, sus ojos azules mirando a lo lejos – Éramos compañeros,_ más _que compañeros. ¿Y me decía eso? ¿Incluso sabiendo que lo hacía para protegerla? Hacía cuatro años que estaba allí, a su lado, esperando a que abriera los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que siempre había e iba a estar allí. Cuatro años llevándole un café cada mañana solo para verla sonreír, para endulzarle de alguna manera las escenas de crimen… Era como un beso secreto – el señor Castle sonrió, con nostalgia._

_\- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué contestó ella?_

_\- Se quedó callada por unos segundos, asimilando todo lo que acababa de decirle… Pensé que había esperanza, que se olvidaría y se quedaría conmigo, pero estaba demasiado centrada en el caso de su madre. Habíamos llegado tan lejos, estábamos tan cerca… Y como siguiera iban a matarla._

_Castle había decidido que prefería no verlo, prefería alejarse para no sufrir tanto cuando la mataran. Así que, viendo que Kate estaba tan obcecada, le dijo que estaba no estaba dispuesto a seguir allí y verla echar su vida por la borda._

_\- Me marché de su casa. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarla, a seguir hacia delante, a no volver a ponerme en contacto con ninguno de ellos… Pero, supongo que cuando estás enamorado es imposible, ¿no?_

_\- ¿No…? – Casi no me atrevía a preguntar - No la mataron, ¿verdad? No podían matarla._

_El señor Castle negó con la cabeza lentamente, y sentí que un peso se iba de mi pecho. Se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego alzó la cabeza, mirando el reloj._

_\- ¿Mañana seguimos? – inquirí, sabiendo lo que ese gesto significaba._

_\- Mañana – asintió él. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se giró, mirándome - ¿Sabes? Eso mismo nos decíamos Kate y yo…_ "Mañana" _. Era como una promesa._

_Y con esto se marchó, dejándome en vilo por ese día. Pero al siguiente llegó la continuación. Resulta ser que Beckett necesitó estar colgando de la azotea de un hotel de 20 pisos para darse cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido. Aquella misma noche, empapada por caminar bajo la lluvia, apareció en casa de Rick y le confesó que solo le quería a él._

_\- Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó después, ¿no, muchacho? – Me había preguntado el anciano, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Yo había asentido, haciéndome una idea. – En fin, comenzamos una relación, teniendo que mantenerla en secreto para que yo pudiera seguir colaborando con ella en la comisaria. Pero no engañamos a nadie, hasta la capitana se había dado cuenta y nosotros sin saberlo – el señor Castle se río, rememorando viejos y mejores tiempos._

_Todo iba perfecto, incluso superaron el secuestro de Alexis, la joven pelirroja de ojos azules que había visto yo en el cementerio. Pero la primera crisis de pareja llegó cuando Kate fue a una entrevista de trabajo en Washington sin decirle nada a Rick._

_\- Sentí que volvíamos atrás, a andarnos con secretos y tener que jugar a los detectives para averiguar las cosas. – Dijo el escritor, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza – Pensé que ese era el final de aquel cuento de hadas… Estuve dándole muchas vueltas a las cosas, y fue mi madre, que descanse en paz mi querida madre, quien me abrió los ojos._

_\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te fuiste con ella a DC? – pregunté ansiosamente, arrancándole una sonrisa._

_\- No, algo mejor. Mucho mejor… Le pedí matrimonio._

_\- ¿QUÉ? – Grité, haciendo que alguna gente se girara para mirarme - ¿Qué? – repetí, más bajo._

_\- Lo que oyes… Me di cuenta de que había estado haciendo el tonto, que no habíamos definido lo que teníamos y que ella solo estaba confusa y perdida._

_Rick decidió que lo mejor era poner fin a aquella tontería y pedirle que se casara con él, no para hacerla quedarse con él en New York y así no se fuera a Washington, sino para dejar claro que pasara lo que pasara, Castle seguiría apoyándola. Y junto a ella._

_\- Tuvimos una boda preciosa, logró salirse con la suya y fue algo más privado y familiar de lo que yo tenía planeado pero… Qué se le va a hacer, era un joven escritor multimillonario, me gustaban las cosas a lo grande – comentó el anciano, con un encogimiento de hombros._

_\- ¿Y entonces?_

_\- ¿Sabes eso que dices al casarte? ¿"_ Y prometo amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe" _? Pues es aplicable al pie de la letra en nosotros. La quise hasta su último día junto a mí, incluso cuando su enfermedad la dejó hecha un saco de huesos, para mí seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo._

_Le miré a los ojos, los suyos perdidos en algún punto del horizonte, y vi un brillo puro y sincero. El brillo del amor, de la adoración absoluta, de esas que te hacen parecer hermoso incluso en tu peor momento. Me conmovió, me tocó hasta la última fibra sensible de mi cuerpo._

_\- Tuvimos un niño, que se fue a vivir fuera con su familia. Viene a veces a visitarme, aunque a quien más veo es a Alexis, que vive aquí, en New York, con su marido e hijos. Tres preciosos nietos de pelo pelirrojo – la ternura y las lágrimas inundaron los ojos del escritor, quien parpadeó varias veces. – Y esta es nuestra historia, Johnny. Espero que hagas un buen uso de ella._

_El señor Castle alargó la mano y cogió su bastón, levantándose con dificultad. Lanzó un beso a la tumba de su mujer y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida._

_\- ¿Señor Castle? – le llamé, parándole. Se giró, con semblante cansado - ¿Por qué rosas?_

_\- Chico listo – contestó, con una sonrisa torcida. – 47 rosas lilas, por los años que estuve junto a ella, los más felices de mi vida._

_\- ¿Y el color?_

_\- Por qué era su favorito – se encogió de hombros, con sencillez. Comenzó a andar de nuevo, pero se paró, volviendo a mirarme - ¿Sabes, muchacho? Yo llevaba una cuenta de los cafés que me debía, pero la perdí hace mucho tiempo… El caso es que esa cuenta estaría saldada solo con poder pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, poder cumplir mi promesa._

_Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y tuve que apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que me atravesaban y quemaban con la franqueza con la que hablaba._

_\- Siempre – murmuré."_

Me quedé mirando, atónito, el final de aquello. Giré y giré las hojas, buscando la continuación, pero no había nada más escrito. Johnny Rosales había terminado así todo aquello que había empezado con mi miedo de morir por una bomba. Me levanté bruscamente del sillón y cogí el sobre, encontrando una notita con un número de teléfono garabateado. Marqué, mis dedos temblando sobre la pantalla táctil, haciendo que tuviera que intentarlo dos veces más.

\- ¿Sí? – contestó la voz ronca de un hombre.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo termina la historia? – Escupí las preguntas, sin siquiera pararme a presentarme o saludar.

\- Oh, Paul Tandler… Esperaba tu llamada.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con el señor Castle? – Volví a preguntar, por si no me había oído.

\- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? Creo que sabes dónde buscarle – y colgó.

Tiré el móvil a la cama y salí corriendo al armario, vistiéndome en un tiempo récord. Cogiendo mi cazadora al vuelo, cerré bruscamente la puerta de mi pequeño y cutre apartamento. Paré al primer taxi que pillé y salté en su interior, sobresaltando al conductor con mi prisa.

\- Al cementerio Trinity, en Riverside – indiqué.

\- Ya sé dónde está, señor – contestó el conducto, malhumorado.

La suerte estuvo de mi lado y pillamos tráfico ligero, así que en 15 minutos ya estaba corriendo por la entrada del cementerio, con la carta de Johnny Rosales bien sujeta en la mano. Oí la grava crujir bajo mis pies mientras buscaba un banco de madera frente a una tumba que pusiera  _"Katherine Houghton Beckett"_. Lo vislumbré al fondo, y corrí hacía allí, respirando agitadamente al llegar al lado de un hombre que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el banco, mirando al horizonte.

\- ¿Señor…? – Cogí aire, luchando por respirar - ¿Señor Castle?

El anciano me miró y aprecié que no tenía los ojos azules, sino marrones. Antes de que pudiera disculparme o hacer nada, el hombre señaló hacia adelante. Me giré, sin saber que esperarme, y observé las tumbas allí enfrente.

\- ¿Dos tumbas? Pero… - mi voz murió en mis labios.

Con paso tembloroso, me dejé caer sobre la hierba, recorriendo con los dedos las letras de la tumba de la izquierda, más vieja.

\- Katherine Houghton Beckett. Hija, madre y esposa. Siempre. – Murmuré, leyendo. Con miedo, miré la de al lado y se me cortó la respiración. No podía encontrar las palabras… – Richard Alexander Rodgers. Hijo, padre y esposo. Siempre.

Sacudí la cabeza, con inmenso pesar.

\- Murió dos días después – dijo el hombre del banco. – Parecía que estaba esperando para contarme su historia antes de ir a reunirse con su mujer.

Johnny Rosales se levantó, con dificultades, y antes de irse, me echó otra mirada compasiva.

\- Piensa que está donde quiere estar, al lado de Katherine, para…

\- Siempre – le corté yo fijando mi vista en las letras grabadas en el mármol.

**Fin**


End file.
